sakura's revenge: the awakening
by rawashell987
Summary: the sequel to sakura's revenge. sakura thought the fight was over but what happens when a familiar face comes back giving life threating warnigs about future events. funny as hell, with action along the way. read&review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ahhhh

A/n: ahhhh!! I don/t believe it. I'm back for da sequel and I promise this will be just as good and ghetto like da first one. And I finally get to say it after a long and agonizing month. **I'm still da baddest bitch** he he enjoy. (oh for u new comers to this catch phrase im a boy thank you not a girl)

Sakura's revenge: the awakening

**Warning: cursing and ghetto antics. And randomness **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity…. Wait I sold that already to zac efron. Oh well Ok enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: life truly is a bitch.**

Life was going good for sakura, last year she was just a college student who involved her self in frat boy orgies. Now she is a fate who works for god and involves her self in office orgies at work places that she doesn't even work at. Splendid.

She was now dating gaara and they hade a good relationship with him until he killed her mother and then they hade a passionate relationship.

She latter graduated from college and is living with gaara in his mansion. As for her friend's ten-ten and ino they did quit the same in a sense.

Ino got together with shino but later dumped him for kankuro. And there relationship had a hot sex life, and also works at a bar as a waitress. Bitch.**(i like messing with her)**

Ten-ten hooked up with a boy named Neji who she met when they went to the bar after Orochimaru destruction. They were together all the time except when Neji goes to work at that gay strip bar where they been at before. It's a living.

Ten-ten recently got a job at a physic hot business. Where she deals with crazy son of a bitches who wants to kill themselves.

As for Sasuke he is in hell jerking-off for satin'samusment. Sick **(told you it is random)**

Anyway.**(time to get serious)**

At this moment sakura was at a café working on her laptop when a familiar face came and sat down at her table.

"Hey sakura!" ino yelled when she sat her table.

"Oh my god ino its you." Sakura scream like a Japanese school girl on a crack overdose

"I missed you at the party last week." Sakura said remembering the Halloween party at ten-ten penthouse. Yeah the hot line was very popular.

"Oh yes me and kankuro were busy…" before she finished sakura jumped in.

"fucking." She said and ino chocked on the coffee that suddenly appeared five minutes ago specifically for that moment.

"Um…. Yeah basically." They both laughed at that moment. and then sakura cell phone ranged. It was ten-ten.

"Hey girl come to the mall so we can hang out." She said and sakura closed the phone.

"Lets go ten-ten is at the mall and she wants us to come." Ino nodded and they left in sakura's car. A Mercedes benez I may add thank you very much.

As they were on the way to the mall on central mall they sopped to see a road black. They got out seeing that the camotion was caused by a crack in the ground open at least ten feet wide. As they got out end went to the crossed off area they saw a figure rising from the inferno.

It was a face she was not willing to believe to see. It was Sasuke and he had on baggy pants with chains and a black muscle shirt on. As he slowly descended to the ground the ground closed up. He looked up and automatically made contact with her.

"This is not good." She said a Sasuke walked towards them. But before he got a step closer the police targeted him and told him to stop.

"Away with you." he shouted and waved his hand and everyone flew back with the exception of ino and sakura.

"Holy shit!." Ino yelled at what she witness.

In the mist of the commotion sakura managed to grabbed her legendary katanna before she could even think of lunging at him he had knocked her to the ground. And he was on top of her.

"Hey baby, miss me." He said like he was some kind of maniac.

"I'm not your baby you son of bitch." She spat at him.

"no need I'm only here for a message." He said licking her face when a gun was cocked when he looked up to see ino holding **her**legendary sawed off shot gun.

" get your fowl and wretched and…. And, uh sexy, smokin body off her." She said as she shot him. But when he was shot he disintegrated into darkness and re appeared into the air.

"Still a bitch I see ino." Sasuke said as though nothing happened.

"And you're still a hunk of sexiness…. I mean you're still a bitch." She said cocking he gun again. Sakura stood up looking at sakura.

"Sakura your deed was not forgotten he holds a grudge and he is coming back for you." He said.

"What do you men?" sakura said.

"Orochimaru," he spat out. "He's coming back with an army and vengnes. And he comes for you. So be prepared you slut." At that he vanished in darkness.

this event was a shocker that it took her a minute to call gaara.

" hello? Gaara, baby we have a problem."

A/n: sorry it was it was just the first chapter i just wanted to put it out there hoped you liked it. please review and tellme what you think. i hope to hear from my readers from the first sakura's revenge. ok until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I cant believe I didn't get any reviews

A/n: I cant believe I didn't get any reviews. I hope its cuz it's the summer. Ok new chapter. Im still the baddest bitch.

Chapter 2: More than one problem

**Warning: ghetto antics, cursing, and a slight chance of mispelling**

_(last time)_

_As they were on the way to the mall on central mall they sopped to see a road black. They got out seeing that the commotion was caused by a crack in the ground open at least ten feet wide. As they got out end went to the crossed off area they saw a figure rising from the inferno._

_It was a face she was not willing to believe to see. It was Sasuke and he had on baggy pants with chains and a black muscle shirt on. As he slowly descended to the ground the ground closed up. He looked up and automatically made contact with her._

"_This is not good." She said a Sasuke walked towards them. But before he got a step closer the police targeted him and told him to stop._

"_Away with you." he shouted and waved his hand and everyone flew back with the exception of ino and sakura._

"_Holy shit!." Ino yelled at what she witness._

_In the mist of the commotion sakura managed to grabbed her legendary katanna before she could even think of lunging at him he had knocked her to the ground. And he was on top of her._

"_Hey baby, miss me." He said like he was some kind of maniac._

"_I'm not your baby you son of bitch." She spat at him._

"_No need I'm only here for a message." He said licking her face when a gun was cocked when he looked up to see ino holding __**her**__ legendary sawed off shot gun._

"_Get your fowl and wretched and…. And, uh sexy, smokin bodies off her." She said as she shot him. But when he was shot he disintegrated into darkness and re appeared into the air._

"_Still a bitch I see ino." Sasuke said as though nothing happened._

"_And you're still a hunk of sexiness…. I mean you're still a bitch." She said cocking he gun again. Sakura stood up looking at sakura._

"_Sakura your deed was not forgotten he holds a grudge and he is coming back for you." He said._

"_What do you men?" sakura said._

"_Orochimaru," he spat out. "He's coming back with an army and avenges. And he comes for you. So be prepared you slut." At that he vanished in darkness._

_This event was a shocker that it took her a minute to call gaara._

"_Hello? Gaara, baby we have a problem."_

(_right now)_

After today's event she was traumatize. For first her ex-boyfriend who had died just came back and has these demonic powers. Which was pretty hot to her, but she had to shake that thought to stay focus.

Also the person who she stopped and killed from getting into heaven and destroying civilization as we know it was possibly back. Shit!

Right now she was driving to mansion of the fates. The place where the people who control peoples lives and the way we live. They are the closet people to god. Even more than christens.

She had already passed the mall and picked up ten-ten. And her, ino, ten-ten were all in her Mercedes Benz.

She had tried to call gaara and explain to him but he seemed distressed about something. And sort of forced her off the phone.

_(Flash back)_

"_Hello?" she said as gaara phone finally picked up._

"_Hello?" the person on the other line replied._

"_Gaara baby, we have a problem." She said breathing heavily._

"_I'm sorry baby we can't talk right now." He said like something was bothering him._

"_But this is serious." She said now getting aggravated. _

"_I'm sorry but not now." He said. She knew something was up the way he sounded._

"_Baby is you ok." Sakura said only to realize that he already hung up._

"_No this bitch didn't." she said as ino turned to her._

"_What's up?" she asked. _

"_This bitch hung up on me." She said closing her phone._

"_Oh hell no it's on lets get ten-ten and get going." She said as they ran back to the car._

_(End flash back)_

"I wonder what was on his mind." Sakura spoke aloud.

"I wonder what was on his mind to hang up on you." She said sucking on a lollipop.(and for all you perverts not that kind. Its not lil Wayne in this bitch. Nasty.)

"Why did we have to leave the mall?" ten-ten said sounding like a little girl.

"Shut yaw bitch ass up." Ino said sizing ten-ten.

"Whoa ino!" sakura yelled.

"What!" ino snapped back.

"That is uncalled for." She snapped back.

"Bitch-ass." Ino murmured. Sakura slammed the car on brakes and turned to ino.

"What?" she said giving ino a death glare that could have compared to gaara. Yeah that bad.

"Me? Oh nothing seriously, you da bomb." Ino said laughing it off.

"Yeah I thought so." She said as they continued onto the mansion. They finally made it to the mansion. And as they pulled in sakura could sense something strange. I guess that's one of the things you can do when you become a fate.

As they walked in sakura noticed that the building had a weak aura around it, which was weird because when al the fates were you could feel it. But they was all here there cars were outside.

"_Weird." _She thought as they went inside. They was now at the door at the round table, as they went in side no one was inside. At the far end of the room was a white glowing portal. And as they walked further end figures were walking out.

It was gaara, shino, kankuro, tamari, tsunade, and itachi other wise known as the fates. When gaara came out and saw sakura he frowned as they sat down an the portal closed.

They all sat down in silence until gaara broke the silence in the room.

"What are you doing here?" gaara said trying to keep the rudeness from his voice.

"I am a fate I believe I have a right," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But anyways I have bad news."

"We can't talk right now we have more pressing matters." Shino said braking into the conversation.

"Now, now we should at least see what she has to say." Tsunade said.

"Yeah it might have some good information." Itachi said keeping monotone voice.

"Fine." Gaara said.

"Orochimaru is coming back." He said and everyone gasp except for itachi he is to cool.

"That is unexpected." Gaara said.

"Told you," she said "plus Sasuke is back to."

"Much unexpected." Itachi broke in.

"Two major problems in one day. This isn't good." Kankuro finally spoke.

"Two?!" sakura exclaimed.

"Yes," tsunade spoke this time leaning forward n her chair. "Gaara could lose his immortality."

"What?! Why?" Sakura exclaimed.

"He said Im dead weight to the fates." Gaara said in his death chilling voice.

"What?" sakura was now stumped.

"He said I haven't been doing my job judging people he said I've been too pre-occupied." He said looking down.

"Who is he?" Ino said jumping into the conversation gaining a lot of glares

"I want to know to." She said justifying her say.

"God himself." Tamari spoke this time.

"So how do we stop this?" Sakura said getting upset.

"He said he has released a great evil that we must stop." Gaara said.

"That's must be Sasuke, good so lets kill him tomorrow." Sakura said relieved.

"It's not so easy." Gaara broke in.

"What do you mean?" sakura said.

"he isn't the evil orochimaru is." gaara said cooly

"so?" sakura responded

"sasuke is trying to bring him back and we have to stop him." shino explain

"how?" ten-ten said.

"the star madallion."

A/n: oh cliffe. well that's chapter two please review cuz I love reviews they feed my soul. And I probably wont update til august 3rd cuz the 20th through the 2nd of august I will be in California so make me happy with your reviews. peace


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello I'm back from California and I'm still the baddest bitch and now its time for chapter three

A/n: Hello I'm back from California and I'm still the baddest bitch and now its time for chapter three.

Chapter: the star medallion

Warning: randomness, probably misspellings (no beta), cursing, and stupidity and biblical changes don't hate me cuz I'm Christian too……. You've been warned.

_(Last time)_

"_Orochimaru is coming back." He said and everyone gasp except for itachi; he is too cool._

"_That is unexpected." Gaara said._

"_Told you," she said "plus Sasuke is back to."_

"_Much unexpected." Itachi broke in._

"_Two major problems in one day. This isn't good." Kankuro finally spoke._

"_Two?!" sakura exclaimed._

"_Yes," tsunade spoke this time leaning forward n her chair. "Gaara could lose his immortality."_

"_What?! Why?" Sakura exclaimed._

"_He said Im dead weight to the fates." Gaara said in his death chilling voice._

"_What?" sakura was now stumped._

"_He said I haven't been doing my job judging people he said I've been too pre-occupied." He said looking down._

"_Who is he?" Ino said jumping into the conversation gaining a lot of glares_

"_I want to know to." She said justifying her say._

"_God himself." Tamari spoke this time._

"_So how do we stop this?" Sakura said getting upset._

"_He said he has released a great evil that we must stop." Gaara said._

"_That must be Sasuke, good so lets kill him tomorrow." Sakura said relieved._

"_It's not so easy." Gaara broke in._

"_What do you mean?" sakura said._

_"he isn't the evil Orochimaru is." gaara said coolly_

_"So?" sakura responded_

_"Sasuke is trying to bring him back and we have to stop him." shino explain_

_"How?" ten-ten said._

_"The star medallion."_

_(Now)_

"What's this medallion you speak of?" ino said breaking the seriousness in the room with her uppity rich accent. Which caused a variety of looks that could mean a lot of things and I don't mean "what."

Tsunade spoke and broke the tension in the room. "The star medallion, the strongest source in the world beside god himself."

"Why was it made?" Sakura chimed in seeing the obvious of the stupidity in making something that powerful.

"It was made in the time of Noah; it was made to help him with the arch. It gave him protection during the flood." Tamari spoke.

"Then it passed to Moses to free the slaves hence the water to blood and parting of the water." Itachi.

"Then it arrived to our last holder Jesus. It gave him healing abilities that, make mines look like shit." Tsunade

"Then was later on crucified for claiming to be the messiah." Kankuro said in sarcastic glee.

"And then taken by travelers and tampered with until it was broken until four pieces and sent to the far regions of the earth." Itachi spoke like some kind of movie or video game narrator.

"What the… how the hell are we supposed to find this damn medallion then." Ino blurted out causing everyone in the room to look at her and causing tsunade to stand up.

"You know what I'm getting pretty sick and damn tired of you. You are not in this conversation you are a guest in this room." Tsunade yelled shaking the room.

"What's your problem? You old hag." Ino spat back at her.

"You are loud and obnoxious and you need to sit down and shut UP!!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What are you saying." Ino said clueless causing tsunade to go in rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" tsunade jumped across the table and punch ino outside and she followed closing the door.

"Should we help?" Sakura said.

"Let her be." Shino said.

"Anyways the pieces are in places that can be reached we fates have the ability to sensed stuff made by god."

"What about getting there?" sakura responded

"We will have different ways to get to each place but we have to hurry so we can get there before Sasuke get there." Gaara said monotonous.

"Ok lets meet back tomorrow to get ready to leave." Shino said.

Every one nodded their heads when sakura's phone ranged.

"Hello?" sakura said answering

"Hey sakura."

"Ino?!" sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah this I can you come get us were in jail."

"Goddamnit!" sakura yelled as she left to get ino and tsunade out of jail.

(Scene change)

Sasuke was sitting down in a dark cave watching a red portal the held a dark figure.

"You know your missions now GO!" said an evil snake like voice.

"yes lord-Orochimaru."

A/N: hey guys Im sorry it was short but it was just a chapter to explain the medallion and give light on it and share info. Ok that's it for now and since Im back from California Ill writes a lot more ok make me proud and review. And if you want to give me ideas for next chapter u can or if u want to ask about California in ur reviews u can and ill comment back. Ok till next to time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm upset no one has reviewed this story and it pains me on the inside

A/n: I'm upset no one has reviewed this story and it pains me on the inside. But I will keep going strong. Cuz I'm **The BADDEST BITCH. (no not gay gosh)**

**Chapter: the first piece of the medallion: Caribbean islands.**

**Warning: bad spelling, stupidness, and extreme evil, also the return to someone special who give you some valuable information…. You've been warned **

_(Last time)_

"_What about getting there?" sakura responded_

"_We will have different ways to get to each place but we have to hurry so we can get there before Sasuke get there." Gaara said monotonous._

"_Ok let's meet back tomorrow to get ready to leave." Shino said._

_Every one nodded their heads when sakura's phone rang._

"_Hello?" sakura said answering_

"_Hey sakura."_

"_Ino?!" sakura exclaimed._

"_Yeah… this… I… can you come get us, we're in jail."_

"_Goddamnit!" sakura yelled as she left to get ino and tsunade out of jail._

_(Scene change)_

_Sasuke was sitting down in a dark cave watching a red portal the held a dark figure._

"_You know your missions now GO!" said an evil snake like voice._

"_Yes lord-Orochimaru."_

_(Now)_

Sakura was riding in her car away from the police stations from picking up ino for being charged with assault. And now she was being filled in on what she missed.

"Wow so when do we leave?" ino said staring out the window.

"Tomorrow. So we got to get ready tonight and be up by six o'clock sharp." Sakura said paying attention to the road as they were driving back to ino's house where they stored their "materials."(Yeah I remember hell I wrote it)

"Oh this is so hot were going to the Caribbean island this so sexy." Ino said causing ten ten to give her a look.

"Are you fucking serious?! We're being challenged to be sure to lose and die, and never see love ones again. And your talking about sex!?" tenten said yelling from the front seat.

"Pretty much." Ino replied all the seriousness. This shut tenten up.

They pulled up to her house and went in and started to pack. Sakura was getting her black suits from the first story ready plus her katana blade named rose dragon(don't under stand read last story.)

Tenten is packing her usual gi and is packing all her ninja weapons.( I know its modern times but I want to keep ino the same.)

Now she got to be different, ino is in her room packing pumps-strings, and whore outfits.(lets take a break for all you pervs who are getting turned on to settle down……. Ok let's move on.)

Sakura walked into the room and was just baffled by the foolishness that was occurring in ino's room.

"Are you freaking serious ino?" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"You never know…" ino was cut off by sakura.

"Know what?! When a man wants to get his freak on?" sakura said trying to keep calm.

"So," she lifts up her close to reveal a seeming bottomless pit of guns. "I stay strapped."

(Next day)

They day was finally here were the battle for the fate of the universe begins. Classic how this same day and this exact same moment was the same day when gorge bush was elected in 2000. They might be condemned for this. (hehe)

The girls were at the mansion and they were all their fates and all. And then ino finally broke the silence.

"Were the fuck we going cuz If its in the middle of the desert. Oh hell nall I ain't going."

"Ino!" sakura screamed.

"no sakura. If that's were we going is a 2nd world country I ain't leaving this spot."

Sakura looked at her mind-boggled at what she just said.

"Don't you mean 3rd word country?" gaara cut in.

"What's that?" Ino made a stupid face that made tenten chocked on her laugh and tsunade murmur something tamari.

"She kind of make you wanna changed your hair to brunette don't she."

"yep." Tamari responded.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that tsunade-kun." Ino responded( if you don't understand she's calling her a man.)

"You oh monkey ass bitch you better watch who you talking too." Tsunade was clenching her fist

"I got your bitch. You broke Millie vanillie jay-jay fad soggy cow breasted ho." Ino responded and they were now in each other face.

"Guys calm down." Tenten tried to cut in but that was a mistake.

"Shut up bitch!!" they screamed simultaneously which caused her to back up.

"OK ENOUGH SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" sakura screamed instantly shutting them up.

"Let's get this mission over with now." They knew she was serious so the backed off. After everything was settled shino spoke.

"Follow me." He said and gaara, sakura, ino, and tenten followed. They got to the back of the mansion were their was a field.

"Why are we coming hear?" sakura said in frustration.

"This is why." Shino answered as he pressed the button on his rollex watch. (Playa-playa)

As the button was pressed the ground started to shake underneath their feet and the field started to open down the middle. As it separated a jet appeared much like in the x-men movie.

"This some Harry potter shit right here." Ino said. Sakura looked at her with a dumb look.

"How in hell does this remind you of Harry potter? X-man maybe just like the wonderful author rawashell987 writer of the first sakura's revenge, a dumbass idea ,and this is some sugar honey ice tea go check it out readers(hint, hint), but how Harry potter." Sakura said.

Before ino could respond gaara cut in to speed along this chapter.

"Let's go, leave your stuff here kankuro will take care of it and lets go." He said monotonous.

"so why did we pack?" ino blurted out.

"Because the author needed a space filler now lets go." He yelled as the all ran to the ship.

They all got into the ship and gaara and shino took to the controls wile the girls got in the back.

(Two hours into the ride)

"So where are we even going." Ino said obnoxiously

"The Caribbean's island you ass." Shino replied.

The two were arguing at each other worse than Barrack obamama, and john McCain……(by the way don't forget to vote make a change '08)

As they argued sakura was slipping away into a dream world.

_(Sakura's dream)_

_Sakura was standing in the air surrounded in clouds. She was looking around when she saw a persons back and her long hair. She ran towards her. _

_As she got closer the girl turned around and sakura came face to face with those pearl eyes once more. _

"_Hinata?" sakura asked _

"_Who else bitch?" She responded._

"_How's it going?" Sakura said shyly_

"_I don't know I'm just DEAD!" Hinata yelled._

"_I'm sorry." Sakura said. _

"_You bout to be Cause I'm coming back. Mother fucking Hinata holla at ya bitch I gets money, __**Hinata strikes back**__ bitch coming soon." Hinata said as she punched sakura in the face waking her from her dream._

_(Real world) _

Sakura woke in shocked after her dream and come to realize what going on.

"What's happening!" sakura yelled.

"Were going down!!" shino yelled.

"Why?"

"Sasuke." Gaara said loudly but remained calm.

**A/N: aHH cliff hanger remember review and tell me what ya think holla at ya boy I gets money… ok no I don't but review. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm back, I'm sorry that I haven't wrote in forever I've been in school and I had a lot of work, but its finally here,

**A/n: I'm back, I'm sorry that I haven't wrote in forever I've been in school and I had a lot of work, but its finally here,**

**Chapter five: Sasuke!! That bitch **

**Warning: cursing, ghettonism(I'm black cut me some slack), possible misspelling(old computer) you've been warned. **

_(Last time_**)**

_(Two hours into the ride)_

"_So where are we even going." Ino said obnoxiously_

"_The Caribbean's island you ass." Shino replied._

_The two were arguing at each other worse than Barrack obamama, and john McCain……(by the way don't forget to vote make a change '08)_

_As they argued sakura was slipping away into a dream world._

_(Sakura's dream)_

_Sakura was standing in the air surrounded in clouds. She was looking around when she saw a persons back and her long hair. She ran towards her. _

_As she got closer the girl turned around and sakura came face to face with those pearl eyes once more. _

"_Hinata?" sakura asked _

"_Who else bitch?" She responded._

"_How's it going?" Sakura said shyly_

"_I don't know I'm just DEAD!" Hinata yelled._

"_I'm sorry." Sakura said. _

"_You bout to be Cause I'm coming back. Mother fucking Hinata holla at ya bitch I gets money, __**Hinata strikes back**__ bitch coming soon." Hinata said as she punched sakura in the face waking her from her dream._

_(Real world) _

_Sakura woke in shocked after her dream and come to realize what going on._

"_What's happening!" sakura yelled._

"_Were going down!!" shino yelled._

"_Why?"_

"_Sasuke." Gaara said loudly but remained calm_.

(Now)

'_Ain't this some shit, can that bitch get a life' _sakura thought with a confused look on her face. The plane was spiraling down towards the sea and just like a bitch they were right on the shore of the island.

"Oh shit we're going DOWN!!" ino was screaming and was running the jet like a dumb ass. Sakura caught her a pulled he by the collar slapped her a couple of times.

"Pull your self together." Sakura yelled in her face with spit and all and let her go leaving ino stunned.

"Gaara can you try to pilot the plane over the island and land it." Sakura said as she stumbled to the front of the injured ship.

Gaara was sitting in the pilot seat fighting for control "I'm not sure." He grunted in-between maneuvering the ship.

In the mist of the arguing sakura saw something in the corner of her eye. She ran to the window and Sasuke charging a lighting blast that came right for her.

She jumped to the side and lighting crashed to the side of the plane causing a quake on the plane.

"We need to distract him so gaara can land." shino said. Ino finally out of her daze came forward.

"No shit but how." She said with her hand still on the slapped cheek. (It must have hurt lol)

But just then something landed on top of the plane causing them to look up.

"I guess we found our answer." Tenten said finally appearing. (Must have been in the bathroom)

"Shino you and I will go TenTen help gaara. Ok lets go." Sakura said, but before anyone left ino cut in.

"Hey what about me?" ino said.

"Just stand still and touch nothing." Sakura said as the all left.

"Ain't this a bitch?" Ino said to herself.

Sakura and shino ran to the back of the plane and saw a hatch. The pushed it open as they both jumped on the plane's roof top.

There Sasuke was there in baggy black jeans and a tight black shirt with a katanna blade in hand.

"Sakura it's been a while." He said smirking.

"Sasuke what do you want." Sakura said.

"To kill you of course." Sasuke said with an evil smirk still on his face.

"to bad we're not the ones going to die today." Shino said as he raised his hands and shot bug missiles at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he watched the bugs fly at him and instantly stopped by his electric force field.

"That's it? You don't deserve to be in my presence." Sasuke said as he shot a bolt of lightning and pushed shino back into the hatch hole. Luckily the hatch was open so the lid stopped his fall and landed him back into the ship. If it was close he would have flew off the plane.

"Shino!!" sakura yelled.

"Don't worry about him you need to worry about me." Sasuke screamed over the Caribbean air as he lunged through it with his blade ready to strike.

But in an second sakura pulled out her rose petal blade and stopped the blow. And with shocked expression on Sasuke face she headed and kicked him in the gut sending him flying.

He landed on his feet and looked up only to see a size nine boot come across his face slapping him to the ground.

She jumped back making sure he wouldn't strike her as soon as she landed.

He pulled himself up and still a smirk on his face.

"That's my sakura still feisty." He said. But soon he smirk was literally slapped off his face as a blast of high concentrated pink energy hit him and sending him into the Caribbean sea.

"Feisty. Damn Skippy." Sakura said as she landed into the ship. She ran straight to gaara. "How's the landing looking?" she asked gaara.

"At this speed if we land we can crash and die we need a miracle." He said.

"shit." She ran to check on shino who was up but sore.

"you alright?" she said

"I'm fine my bug protected the fall and the blast."

"Ok how do we stop the plane?" sakura said shaking.

"You must use your power. Power is strong within you use it and stop the plane." He said sounding like yoda from starwars, but she understood.

She went to the center of the plane raised and closed her arms and concentrated on her energy. Soon she was surrounded by pink aura and her eyes were pink.

She imagined controlling the plane. Soon the plane was also surrounded in her aura. She willed the plane and soon the plane was slowing coming to the ground of the beach.

The plane finally landed on the sandy beach. Everyone was safe, and as soon as the plane landed sakura fainted from exhaustion.

(black out)

**A/n: I think that was pretty good. Please if you checked this story out review, and tell me what you think, oh just to be clear there is a reason this is under sakura/ Sasuke.**

**That's what the first one was under.**

**Any ,ore questions mail me and ill get back to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hey hey I'm back with new chapter review please. **

**Chapter six: nightmares and plans **

**Warning: cursing, ghettonism (I'm black cut me some slack), possible misspelling (old computer) you've been warned. **

_**(last time)**_

_You must use your power. Power is strong within you use it and stop the plane." He said sounding like yoda from starwars, but she understood._

_She went to the center of the plane raised and closed her arms and concentrated on her energy. Soon she was surrounded by pink aura and her eyes were pink._

_She imagined controlling the plane. Soon the plane was also surrounded in her aura. She willed the plane and soon the plane was slowing coming to the ground of the beach._

_The plane finally landed on the sandy beach. Everyone was safe, and as soon as the plane landed sakura fainted from exhaustion._

_(Black out)_

(Now)

Sakura aroused from her deep sleep caused by trying to control the plane. Basically she was weak. When she stood up she realizes she was on the island. She took in her surroundings with a deep breath.

Trees were everywhere in front of her, and to her other side was a vast ocean that stretched for miles. She was in a dazed until familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

And a familiar face embedded in her neck.

"Finally," a husky voice said. "Get enough sleep?"

"Yes," she answered. "But I missed a key factor."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" gaara said as he started nipping her neck. She started giggling. And just like the home wrecker she is ino came out of no where and interrupted them.

"Oops am I interrupting? Probably. But anyway gaara can you get the map like we asked."

"Didn't we ask you?" Gaara asked in annoyance.

"No you didn't. Now go get it." Ino said as gaara stomped of to the plane.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura said looking at her.

"Cause I want to kill you, and he is in the way." Ino said as she inhumanly took out a sword and stabbed sakura in her chest. Sakura gasped. Then everything started going dark and ino face started melting.

"What the hell?" sakura said but then ino's face formed into orochimaru.

"_You will die wench." _His voiced hissed. Then everything went black.

Sakura woke up screaming by the camp fire next to the group. She was breathing heavily when gaara wrapped his hand around her.

"You alright?" gaara asked in his soothing voice.

"Yeah it was just a dream." She said as she started drinking from a cup she was given

"ok we need to make a plan." Shino said

"we will travel tomorrow morning and if we don't make it we can camp in the woods." Gaara said.

"Ok how are we going to find the temple." Ino said.

"We have are ways. Don't worry just get some rest because we have long way to go."

(later that night)

Sakura was at the edge of the beach next to gaara.

"you ok." Gaara asked looking at her.

"yeah just hope we don't get anymore surprises."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/n: ok I know this short but I just wanted this chapter to get out for u guys. Ok review. **


End file.
